Chilliarch Soul
by animeotakufreak563
Summary: so I decided to make a new story but new Elchase will be coming next month any way I was inspired by soul eater and made my own fan fic anime. so this is fear vs chie or courage
1. Chapter 1

**The Infernal Alliance:** **Get to know Chie**

 ** _'' Having a fear is scary, but if I face it I can grow stronger ''_**

Full name : Chie Young

Age: 12

Species : Chilliarch ( Half human- Half demon Rare species only 1 in 6.4 billion have it )

Weapon: A scythe

Weapon name: Dread Lord

Blood type: B

* * *

 _Background:_

Chie is half American and half Japanese, she got the Japanese side from her mother and American from her father. When she was young she always admired her mother and her courage to fight against demons, and was also another student in the " Luciela's Demon hunting Acedemy '' to ever graduate to a Noblesse Weapon. Until her mother and father went to travel the world, so she had to live alone for 6 years. But she never forgot what her mother told her ''Having a fear is scary but, if you face your fear you'll grow stronger '' she always lived by that, and she would always say that when she was scared. she joined the academy at the age of 12.  
there she reunited with her childhood friend Ava and met a boy named Ryo, and so now they continue there fight to get 105 demon soul and 1 Berth soul to get a  
Noblesse weapon.

 _Specialty :_

Her Physical and Magical strength are extremely powerful, even though she is weaker then her friend's she is considered to be the youngest person to ever master Soul Fusion, And use Glitter Hunter, Berth Hunter, Armageddon Hunter, etc. Also has a ability only Chilliarch's could use, Spirit link. Spirit link is a type of skill which allow the user to link other soul's so finding Demon's would be easier.

 _Personality:_

Chie is a courageous, cheerful, serious, and is studious bookworm who obviously LOVE'S to read book's, her favorite book is Coraline, she sometimes even said she wishes to go in the book and meet the ghost children. But she is very kind when it comes to people who are suffering even if it is her enemies she'll always try to help other's in need.


	2. My first day at school

_In a random Neighbor-Hood_

It was a dark and quite night, the air was still and silent yet it was filled with dread, while everyone's chattering seem to cease, it was like the town was dead... until the silence was broken with a clash between a demon and a Meister. The Meister was holding a classic battle scythe, and the demon had spikes for fingers, it was making the spikes grow longer but the girl kept dodging and blocking them in ease.

'' You seemed to be taking this pretty well, huh. ''

Said the scythe, and it had a voice of a little girl, but the Meister ignored her and kept dodging and blocking, until she managed to bounce off the demon's head, but the demon took advantage of that and tried to escape. But the Meister was faster then the demon expected, she landed and turned around swiftly and ran fast enough to catch up with the demon, she jumped and tackled the demon with the pole of her scythe.

'' YOUR SOUL IS MIIIIIIIIINE !''

Yelled the Meister in a gruesome way, and sliced the demon in half, the demon reformed into a soul and she grabbed it while she was falling, and every other soul it ate slowly went up then disappeared, the Meister landed on her feet looked at the red soul and sighed with relief.

'' Alright, we got it our fiftieth soul''

'' Okay now do the thing already !''

'' Alright, alright ! no need to rush me Dread Lord.''

The Meister threw the soul up and slashed it with the scythe, then the scythe started glowing heavenly blue light, and the scythe disappeared and turned into a floating little girl who looked like she was 5 years old she was wearing jean short's and stocking's but they weren't the same height, big boots with spikes on the front, and finally a under shirt with a cloak full with straps on top.

'' Man Chie I'm hungry can you make a- ''

'' Fine, I'll bake you a strawberry short cake before we leave to go to Fiore, but you got to help me pack up OK ?''

'' Alright ! ''

Chie looked up at the sky smiling because she was happy that she'll see her Friend Ava again, she got accepted to L.D.H.A '' ( Luciela's demon hunting academy )  
she was sad Ava left her family to go to Fiore to study demon hunting, she kept staring at the sky day dreaming, until Dread lord flew next to her and yelled.

'' Earth to Chie ! ''

'' Ah... okay jeez I am going already ! ''

 _At their Apartment_

'' Man I thought this would've taken forever, okay Chie I did what you asked so where's my cake !? ''

'' Here I was backing it while you were packing. ''

'' Whew... I am hungry ''

As Dread Lord was stuffing her self with cake, Chie went to look out the window wondering how Fiore would look like she always wondered. Her mother and father lived there for 18 years until they left and had Chie, until her father and mother had to leave her alone for 6 years to travel the world. And then she decided she become a demon huntress and Ava decided she'll be one to with her, but Ava got accepted earlier because she was older, so she had to leave her, but Chie never stopped because she wanted be just like her mother and Ava, so Created Dread lord and started hunting demons and now has 50 souls. Chie turned her head to the clock and realized it was 11:00 pm they had to wake up at 4 because they're flight is at 6:00 am. So she turned her head to her partner and realize she's float sleeping, so she grabbed her and laid her down on the bed, and so Chie went to sleep to in her room, but before she did that she looked at her neighbor-hood one more time, and she fell asleep. The next day they got up and ate Break feast got ready and left to the airport. Then they boarded on a special airplane headed to Fiore.

 _At L.D.H.A in the Azure class_

The entire class was talking about the new student and wondering how he/she would look like, one of the girl's said that he/she wields a scythe all of the other's were amazed, because no one in this class wielded a scythe, because it was rare to have a scythe. then the teacher came in, his name was Mr. Raven, but he only came in to introduce her not to stay and teach.

'' Okay class, the Head Mater will be hear any minute so back to your seat's''

After the teacher said that the Head Master came in the door, her hair was long and all white while she was wearing a blue dress with the schools insignia on it, also she looked a little like Dread lord and Chie. Then Ava looked at Chie then she smiled and waved excitedly, and Chie did the same.

'' So care to introduce your self and your faery ?''

'' Hello my name is Chie and this is my Faery Dread lord, please to meet all of you. ''

'' yup as you can see I'm Dread Lord, a wicked scythe.''

Then Dread lord transformed into a scythe that has a four pointed star insignia on the blade, Chie then showed her skills, the scythe started twirling on it's own. And she got her scythe to twirl all around her, she then took the scythe and jumped and posed, all of the student's were awe struck. Chie also jumped over the scythe, and she ended it with pointing the scythe at the left of the room. Everyone was amazed at her skill, but one boy was interested in her more then her skill.

'' That was amazing new girl, alright you'll be sitting next to Ava and Ryuji.''

'' Okay''

As she and Dread Lord made their way to their seat's Ava and Chie began to look at each other excitedly.

'' Hey Ditz, my name's Ryuji.''

'' Hi Ryo, I'm Chie nice to meet you''

'' Hey your not a pretty bad fighter, you know.''

'' thanks any ways, but hey what type of weapon do you have"

'' Gauntlets''

'' Wow ! That's pretty cool, it means you're rough and tough. ''

'' Wait how do you know that''

'' Well I'm a nerd when it comes to weapon's... and homework, but our faery's and or weapon's are our basic extension of our selves.''

'' Wow that's pretty cool''

And as Ava was watching them, an idea popped in her head.

 _TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR : Ava the match maker '' How can you set someone up if they just met_


	3. Ava the Match maker

_**One more thing, Chie has a brother named Jake he is in the same class as her. Thank you for reading this part, enjoy.**_

 _In the Azure class :_

As Ryuji and Chie's conversation ended, Ava was whispering to Ellie, Hudson, Marie, and Michael. While they where whispering about Ryuji and Chie, Chie and Ryuji were busy doing something else, Chie was reading and Seiji was playing on his 3DS, so they were to busy to care.

'' So what did you want to talk about Ava ?''

'' Okay, I just hatched an idea and I think you guy's are going to like it, except for Jake.''

'' Alright, what's the '' idea'' you hatched.''

'' Okay do you guys think, That Chie and Ryuji will make a great couple? ''

'' Wait what ?! Why would set two people up when they just met. ''

'' Ava sweetie listen, you know her brother will never I mean never let his sister date his best friend.''

'' So what He'll allow it.''

'' Oh yeah one more thing, he is VERY over protective about her so yeah. Also how are you going to prove he has a crush on her? ''

'' It's very simple Ellie, all we have to do is seat Hudson and Michael next to Chie and then we see his reaction.''

'' Why us ? ''O

'' Hey we saw your faces when you first saw Chie.''

'' Yeah sort of got a point there.''

'' Ok do you guys got the plan? ''

'' Hey if we get to flirt with her then I'm okay with that, so Aye, Aye captain.''

'' Alright operation : Match Maker begins now !''

As the class bell rung Ava came over to Chie so they can head to the girl's dorm, Ryuji kept eyeing Chie but Chie didn't notice, the other girl's wanted to talk to her so they followed them to the girl's dorm. Jake came over to Ryuji and asked him about what Ava and the other's were talking about. But Ryuji didn't hear Ava or the other's talking so he didn't know, but Jake wanted to go and see his sister so he asked Ryuji to come along.

 _Out side of the Girl's Dorm_

As All of the girl's were talking to Chie, The Girl's noticed the boy's and all of them decided to leave Chie alone. They all decided to talk tomorrow and headed inside.  
As the boy's made their way here, Jake greeted her with a hey sis, but when she noticed Ryuji she waved a shy wave.

'' Hey have you two met before ?''

'' Yup, we met in class.''

'' Hey, Ditz.''

'' Yeah I guess you could say, he's my best friend.''

'' Huh ?, but we just met.''

'' Your pretty Hyperactive.''

'' You have no idea.''

'' Anyways I'm going to treat you like we've been knew each other, ok ?''

'' Okay guy's think it's time you guy's headed home okay ?''

Then the boy's left, after that she went inside her room, and saw Ava and her faery Mason, with dread Lord sleeping. and so she went to sleep to.

 _In the Azure class_

As Chie was unpacking her book's Hudson, Michael, and Alex asked if they can sit next to her, and of course she obliged, after that Ryuji came in and when he saw that 3 guys were flirting with her.

'' Hey why are you guys sitting here it's my seat y'know.''

'' Hey I asked them to sit there so it's ok right Dread lord.''

'' Yeah ! Chie agreed to let hem sit there.''

Then as the teacher came in, he saw the four boy's not in there assigned seat, but he ignored it and started teaching. As Ava and the others were studying his expression, and while the class was over Chie was getting ready for lunch, and before the boys were going to ask her to lunch Ryuji grabbed her and ran off with her.

'' HEY GET BACK HERE.''

'' Man for someone impatient we actually saw his limit.''


	4. The suffering soul and the special move

_In Russia:  
_  
As Chie was Fighting ' The invincible demon Hades ' she was having a bit of trouble trying to kill him, until Hades lifted his giant lance and hit the roof top of the random house, but she dodged it and did a 180 degree spin over his giant body and landed on a wall, as Hades turned around Chie kicked him with the blade of the scythe then she yelled and they crashed in a church and they both landed.

' Hey Hades I guess Dread lord's gonna love your soul, once I'm done with you ! '

' HA ! keep dreaming kid, you obviously know you can't slash me not even bullet's can..'

' Shut the hell up already !'

And with a finishing blow she cut him in half, and he turned into a soul, Chie looked at the church window got worried took the soul and ran out of the church.  
as they were sitting on a roof she put the soul on the ground twirled her scythe and then tapped the soul with the tip of her blade and it did what it did, after that Dread lord transformed and was looking a little sleepy ( Fun Fact : Dread Lord likes to sleep ).

' Hey Chie let's head over to the airport... I'm getting a little sleepy. '

' Alright, alright we got to get there soon, our flight is like in 30 min.'

As they were jumping roof to roof they managed to get there in time, they hurried inside and again went inside the special airplane to Luna City, as they were sitting inside Dread Lord fell asleep, until they took off and then Chie fell asleep.

 _In Chie's dream_

' Hmm where am I... what's this pain in my chest'

As she looked up slowly she saw a demon boy about her age ( 12- 13 ) The Boy was wearing a jacket and a regular T-shirt and Combat pants, while holding a Black and red sword. The boy was looking at Chie with a sadistic look, she tried to speak but she couldn't, her vision started to blur until she heard a voice.

' Chie, Chie, CHIE WAKE UP '

' HUH !? '

' Were here. '

' oh ok let's get outta here '

As Chie was walking to the school she was thinking about the boy in her dreams.

* Who was that boy, was he the one who put that scar on my chest, but he was a little cute for someone to be evil... *

As she was walking up the stairs to get to school, Ryuji was above her waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

' Hey ditz ! '

' AHHH... oh hey Ryuji, how are ya. '

' HEY THERE ! '

'' How are you''

She looked at the two faery's the one with long hair was blue and the other one with the short hair had red hair, she realized that they were his faery's.

'' Are they you're faery's ? ''

'' yup, the red one is Ruby, and the blue one is sapphire''

'' Hi there, my name is Dread lord and that's my partner Chie.''

And Chie did a little wave, until she looked at her watch and realized it was almost time for school and so she grabbed Ryuji's hand and ran, Ryuji blushed and smiled, until Ava came and then they went.

 _In a random Ruin_

' Brother what are thinking about, is it about that dream you keep having about that girl ?'

' Yes.'

' Why do you keep thinking about her ? ''

' I don't know.''

' Jin is he still thinking about her ?'

' Yeah.'

' Maybe, just maybe the girl figured out how to link to this boy.'

 _In the hallway_

As Ryuji, Chie, and Ava were running to there class her eyes started throbbing, they were throbbing until she began to see something not the hallway but souls, Chie then looked down and realized she was in her pajamas.

* Hmm... where am I, what is this place... hmm ? there's so many souls. Hey it's Ryuji's soul, its so big. Oh my he was blushing for me, I guess he does like me but I'll keep it a secret. Hey it's Ava's soul it's so calm and relaxed that's Ava for ya, hmm what's this, GASP ! This soul is so tainted.

As Chie watched in sorrow tears began forming, she couldn't bear to see the soul all lonesome and full of hatred.

* I can't believe it, this poor soul I promise, I'll heal this poor soul I swear it ! *

As then when she regained consciousness she looked at everyone and then wiped her tears, she tried to get up but she couldn't, until Ryuji put her on his back and carried her all the way to the classroom and she was obviously blushing ( when she found out that he liked her). and as they walked in they realized Mr. Raven wasn't  
There.

'' Oh yeah you three Lu is calling you.''

And as they heard that they made their way over to Luciela's office, Chie's never been to her office before actually. When they arrived Lu was sitting on a Throne.

'' Why'd you call us here.''

'' I have a mission for you three to carry out.''

'' What, what is it ?''

'' Your teacher Mr. Raven has went on a mission, and was killed during the mission but a mysterious doctor brought him back to life. I want you to find the doctor and bring him to me.''

'' Yes Lu.''

'' I wish you luck.''

 _At the cemetery_

When they arrived at the cemetery, Chie was on a tree reading: Alice in Wonderland, Dread lord was busy sleeping, but the rest were looking for Raven... until Chie sensed something coming from the ground. It was raven, he grabbed her by her leg and hanged her upside down.

'' DREAD LORD HELP''

'' CHIE... ON IT ! ''

Dread lord transformed to a scythe and then she slashed and landed on her feet, and then she looked at raven's arm thinking it look's suspicious

'' There's something wrong with his arm.''

'' what what's wrong?''

'' Hmm you're quit sharp.''

'' Any way's our lesson is about to begin, I'll teach you that once you die and revive like me, you'll be ripped away from fear it's self like going to jail and dying you'll be ripped away from all of it.''

'' nonsense !''

Then Raven pointed his arm at Chie and yelled, '' Demon's Cannon ! '' and an explosion formed from his hand, Chie did back flips in order to dodge it.  
After that Ava asked her faery, Destroyer to change into a giant cannon. Ava then pointed the cannon at Raven pulled the trigger and a missile flew out.

'' Good luck trying to dodge that, Raven!''

Until raven got hit by it and didn't receive any damage, until he grabbed a tombstone and went against Ryuji. but Ryuji's faery's transformed just in time to protect himself.

'' You were always impatient Ryuji, you always wanted to fight.''

'' HMPH, yeah so what any ways I won't lose to my teacher.''

Then Ryuji pushed him back and then released his spikes from the gauntlet's to a chain spike, and dragged Raven toward him, and punched him with the sapphire  
gauntlet. And Raven ended up in the air until he aimed for Chie.

'' THE LIVING END !

But instead of getting hit by his fist, she dodged it, she was on her back, her legs sticking up and her arms holding her scythe in the air.

'' You can't get rid of fear, fear is an emotion... but you can get rid of _A_ fear... BY FACING IT ! HAAAAAAAAA... AHHHH''

Until we see that Lu was watching them the whole time, with her butler Ciel ( Also Ciel is a boy )

'' Don't you think that was a bit rash Lu.''

'' Actually I have to agree with her, even if she is rash she is right.''

After she kicked him she landed on her feet, giving Raven the victory look.

'' Ha, don't even give me that look, you still haven't even mastered soul fusion to even beat me. Wait let me guess your afraid of failing aren't you.''

'' No I am not ! I'll prove you wrong. Ok Dread Lord let's do this thing.''

'' A-alright, but if we fail we'll keep on trying.''

'' LET'S GO SOUL FUSION ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE LEGENDARY MOVE OF THE SCYTHE MIESTER... GLITTER HUNTER.''

'' Wow she mastered it in just a couple of weeks.''

Then Chie Charged towards Raven, slashed him with glitter hunter until an explosion occurred. After that explosion Ryuji Flung his chain and then trapped him.

'' Okay who did this to you Raven.''

'' A doctor named Cyrus did this.''

'' Ok lets do this thing.''

And then they looked at the blazing blue moon with a victorious face and more excitement.

Tune in next time for Chilliarch soul : His soul it's so big


End file.
